Love at First Sight Greek Mythology Fanfiction
by rose.snowflake
Summary: Based off of the Medusa x Blind girl prompt found on Tumblr. / Medusa is on the run from Perseus after his attempt to assassinate her has failed. She's been running for a long time, and is beginning to run out of options - that is, until she stumbles across a cute blind warrior.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Medusa POV

Life was never very easy, being a sort of monster. Everybody was always trying to drag you down just cause you killed a few measly humans. And yeah, course you felt bad for it, but what can I do? It's not my fault that Athena cursed me! File a complaint with that skank, not me!

But of course, I can't stay complaining here forever. Though it was kind of my forte to be a sneaky snake (get it xd snake jokes xd), and as much as I'd love to be killed again(not!), I think I'd be best running away from that Perseus prick. He was always trying to find me, cause he'd like a round 2, and obviously I'd kick his butt, but I've got much more important matters to attend! Like running away.

Luckily for me, Pegasus was right on time. He flew in and landed next to me, scowling. "For gods sake, can we go a few minutes without this dude trying to kill you?"

"That would be quite nice," I sighed. "Let's head out of here. Got any other safe places you know of?"

"Just two more. We're really on thin ice here," he replied as I got onto his back, toting along a basket of food I'd found as an offering in a nearby temple. We quickly took to the skies, just able to escape. I took a peek back at Perseus to see if he had seen our escape, but he seemed oblivious. Gods know where he'll be the next day though.

Unknown POV

"Can't you do anything right, you damn scoundrel!"

I screamed as they threw a vase at me. I swung my cane out to block, but my effort was futile. I could feel the shards of the vase pierce my fragile skin, coaxing blood to the surface.

"You deformed, disgusting child! I wouldn't mind being cursed with a girl if she could at least see the challenges I throw at her!"

I could feel the tears beginning to form, but I did my best to fight them back. I couldn't cry in front of this horrible monster. Never would this monster see the weakness festering inside me.

Luckily for me, the fight seemed over. I heard the footsteps of my tormentor slowly recede into the distance. As I began to pluck the shards out, yelping in pain occasionally, I made the decision I had never been strong enough to make until now.

As I bandaged my wounds, my resolve grew. I needed to leave this lair of lies, torture and pain. I could not stop until I could find someone that could cure me, would not stop until I was able to become strong. I needed to find my own way through this world, and I was not going to do it while dealing with that monster.

I had finished bandaging myself, and with that I took my cane with me to go on a special journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Medusa POV

"An abandoned temple?"

"Look, I know the gods aren't exactly your friends, but it's pretty secluded, and far away from where Perseus attacked you last," Pegasus explained to me. "We should at least be able to regroup there for about a week. Perseus' forces aren't exactly fast."

"As long as there isn't any people there, we'll be fine." I agreed.

"It's on the outskirts of a super small native village." Pegasus added. "Which really shouldn't be a problem, since, you know, the temple is abandoned."

"Are there good hiding places in it too? Just in case?"

"I always check for that. There's a broken statue that's toppled over, which you can probably fit under if needed. There's also a few holes in the building, so I can easily fly you out."

I chuckled. "You know, you've gotten a lot better at this whole finding places for me to hide thing."

"I've had a lot of practice," Pegasus sighed.

I became quiet. Though I realized the toll on Pegasus from always having to move around suddenly, I'd really hoped that our old hideout would hold up for longer. Just so Pegasus and I could take a break. Yet Perseus found it faster than either of them could have anticipated. Just the thought of it made me think of the horrible fact that if I had been at the scene for a few minutes more, I probably would have…

Well, we escaped. So no point thinking about that! I'm sure our new hideout will be much better, anyways.

Pegasus always flew quickly, so I wasn't surprised when we landed soon after our conversation ended. As I got off Pegasus and looked at our new hideout, I was really surprised the thing hadn't collapsed already. The poor building was overgrown with weeds and the cracks in the stonework were prominent. The white marble of the building had began to turn into more of a depressing gray. The god's emblem above the temple, which I recognized as Iris', had fallen off the temple entirely, lying on the cracked and tilted steps leading up to the building that really was anything but a temple.

I headed up the steps and into the temple. Iris' statue was the one that Pegasus had said was fallen, and almost nothing else decorated the place. Not even an old, rotting offering stood by the fallen piece of marble. I almost felt bad for iris, having this place as a stain on her existence as a goddess.

As I was taking in the whole scene, I heard a small whimper. Confused, I surveyed the area once more, not seeing anybody. Was that my imagination?

I decided that it was clearly not my imagination when I saw a young woman get up and throw a piece of the broken statue at me while yelling, "Get lost, Father!"

I dodged the attack. "Wait, I'm not your father!"

The girl got up and angled her head at me. Her dark brown chocolate eyes were glossed over, and her midnight hair was almost at her waist. While her eyes looked right at me, she didn't turn into stone. In fact, she pointed her cane at me and yelled, "Who are you?"

"I-I-um," I stammered, confused. Why isn't she turning into stone yet?

"Answer me now or I'll hurt you!" Her voice squeaked a bit as her cane, still pointed at me, slightly quivered.

She must be blind then, I thought. There's no human who could actually stop my curse in any other way.

"I-I won't hurt you, really!" I exclaimed. "I'm here to hide, like you."

The girl took a step back. Though she seemed threatening at first, she looked more at ease now. "I smell food. You have food?"

"O-oh! Right, yes, I do have food. Want some?"

The girl smiled and put down her cane. "Yeah! What's your name, by the way? I'm Lily!"

"I'm Medusa, nice to meet you," I replied, shaking her hand.

And that's how I ended up being outcast buddies with a cute blind girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Medusa POV

For some reason, she didn't immediately flinch or scream when I said that I was Medusa. Instead, she looked sad. "The cursed one? Can't believe the gods did that to you…"

My eyes widened. Was that a hint of sympathy in her voice? "W-well, I'm kind of used to it," I said, fidgeting with my hands as I walked over to Pegasus, who had the food. "I'll go ahead and scout," he whispered to me as he gave me the food and flew away.

I turned back to Lily, who had stood up again. "What was that flapping noise?" she said, cane at the ready.

"Don't worry, it's just Pegasus. He's keeping us safe, you know. Glad he's on our side rather than siding with the gods." I sat down next to Lily and offered her a piece of bread Pegasus had gotten from some generous person who'd thought Pegasus was some stray. Lily took it quickly, sniffing it a bit before eating it, chewing it slowly and cautiously.

"This bread is really good! Did you make this?" Lily asked me.

"Hm? Oh no, I can't really make bread since I can't get the ingredients."

"That's unfortunate. This is super delicious!" Lily smiled before taking another bite.

"So, no offense but, what brings you to this dump, Lily?" I asked. Though I didn't know her that well at all, I figured it was safe to assume that she wouldn't be here of her own volition.

"Long story," she said. "What matters is, I used to be an apprentice of an old swordsman, so I can go hunt animals if needed."

"But, that's a cane?" I questioned.

She fiddled with the cane and unsheathed a sword within the sharpened and gleaming against the light streaming in from the temple windows, the blade looked beautiful, and Lily knew how to weild it; her posture and grip was perfect.

"Oh, never mind then," I decided to be quiet as she used the sword to cut the piece of bread into smaller pieces. She controlled the near weightless blade with great precision, truly showing her skills with the blade.

She sheathed the sword when she was done and ate her bread slowly. "What brings you here then, Medusa? Thought you were dead or something?"

"Yeah, me too, to be honest," I commented. "Perseus didn't really behead me, so I kinda just ended up regenerating somehow. Not sure how that works, but I've had to run from him ever since. It's really a pain to deal with. Plus, he's ridiculously persistent! He always ends up finding me faster than I think he will."

Lily nodded. "Yeah, can't say the gods have been generous to me, either." A hint of bitterness shrouded her usual cheery voice. "Can't be much of a warrior if I can't see my opponents."

"You can still hunt though, right? That takes skill." My attempts to cheer her up caused Lily to falter a bit.

Lily sighed. "Yeah. Speaking of hunt, how much food did you bring here?"

I looked into the basket. "Considering that there's three of us, including Pegasus, maybe a day's worth?"

"A day's worth? That's not good." Lily said. "However, there is a way we can get more food with relatively little risk…."

"And what's your idea?" I asked

"I vote we go on a hunt!" Lily exclaimed.


	4. Chapter 4

I had dragged Medusa out of the temple and into the forest. As we were walking along in the forest, she seemed unable to stop complaining.

"But what if there are other people hunting? I don't want to accidentally turn them into stone!" Medusa protested.

"Relax, it's fine, nobody hunts this far out from town anyways," I said, feeling the urge to smile. Medusa really had no clue at all about stuff around here. I guess she'd never been around this place before. Of course, the village was extremely small and the surrounding area was barren; can't say it's the best place to take a scenic vacation.

"Okay, I trust you, but just-"

"Wait, do you even have a weapon to hunt with?" I asked, having forgotten to do so earlier.

"Well yeah, but… I only have a small dagger, and I can't say that I know how to hunt very well." Medusa said sadly.

"Suppose that means I'll be the one doing the meat of the job, then," I said, whipping out my cane and unsheathing the blade. "First, of course, we'll need to find some good prey."

"I still don't understand why we have to go hunting when we still have bread in my basket," Medusa grumbled.

"Unless you want me to hunt those snakes on your head, you'll be quiet and help me lure some animals over here." I said, a bit jokingly.

"Not my snakes!" Medusa replied. I could hear her step back a bit, and I assumed she was covering her snakes with her hands. How adorable of her.

"No need to worry, silly, I won't hurt a snake on your head-if you don't mind me using them to lure some prey here."

This time Medusa definitely covered her head. "What? No! No hurting my snakey snakes allowed!"

I put a hand on where I guessed Medusa's shoulder was. As far as I could tell, my guess was right, but I wasn't going to creep Medusa out by feeling more of her to make sure. "I promise I won't hurt them. We just need them to bait out some of the more...scary monsters in this jungle."

"I can definitely take a few monsters!" Medusa boasted. "My dagger might be small but my aspirations are big!"

"Good, then you won't mind luring them out, right?" I smiled at her.

Medusa groaned, then reluctantly agreed. "How do I lure them out, then?"

"Just follow me!" I exclaimed excitedly, guiding Medusa further and further into the densely packed forest.

Author's Note: Hey readers! Sorry for the wait, finals are coming up for me and I've been finishing up both robotics season and lacrosse season, so I should be updating more often come summer. Thanks for being patient with me and I'll see you guys in the next update!


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour of waiting in the forest under a bush, I can't really blame Medusa for complaining.

"Where are all the animals in here?" she cried. "Aren't we supposed to have caught something by now?"

"Shhh," I shushed her, hearing the quiet footsteps of a relatively small animal. Either squirrel or bird, I assumed. Neither would want Medusa's snakes, though. Weird. Would they be here because they were running from something else? If it was big prey, I would have heard it already…

And suddenly, I heard bigger footsteps. Not too big to be a threat, but...it sounded like a pig? I thought pigs weren't really living in this forest…

"A pig!" Medusa whispered to me. "Go get it!"

"That's not how hunting works, you have to be careful," I replied quietly.

I heard the footsteps again, louder this time. My grip tightened around my sword as I inched forward, ready to strike.

Another step by the pig, and I threw my sword at the sound. The shrill squeak of the pig told me I had hit my target.

"Where did I get a hit?" I asked Medusa as she poked her head out of the bushes.

"Right in the stomach," she replied. "You have good aim."

"Had a lot of practice," I agreed. "A pig should be enough food for us for now, we can always go hunting later."

Medusa crawled out of the bush and went over to the now dead pig. She took my sword out and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I said, sheathing my sword and hoisting the pig up on my shoulder. "Ready to head back?"

"Have been this entire time," Medusa replied.

I couldn't help laughing. "Hey, none of your snakes got hurt."

"True, but they could have been!"

I smiled in the direction the sound of her footsteps was coming from. "Course not, I'll keep your snakes safe. You don't need to worry about that."

"Y-yeah, good." Medusa's voice sounded a bit higher for some reason.

As we approached the temple, I realized something very important that we needed to make a delicious pig meal.

"Medusa, mind making a fire?"


End file.
